There are many evaporator devices for active substances used as air fresheners based on heating with the corresponding resistors of a fragrant liquid contained in a vessel with an emerging wick, so that the heat causes the evaporation of the liquid that impregnates the wick resulting in the corresponding diffusion of the fragrance.
This type of devices generally suffer from a series of drawbacks and disadvantages such as a large size, a large number of parts responsible for said size, and the use of wires to establish the corresponding internal electrical contacts, all of which cause a complicated and slow assembly.
In addition, known devices include a corresponding plug placed in an approximately intermediate area of the casing, so that when used on double sockets, as is frequent, both sockets are covered thereby preventing the use of the theoretically free socket, the other one being used by the plug of the evaporator device.
Furthermore, known devices can be regulated to increase or decrease the evaporation, or even allowing their deactivation if they overheat or if there is an excessive evaporation of the fragrant product.